1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an under-floor box, and, more particularly, to an under-floor box installed through an opening in a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the work office environment and on convention floors there are often an assortment of electrically operated hardware each requiring one or more separate connections to electrical and telecommunication outlets. The versatility of an under-floor box allows for a remaking of the floor plan in the office and/or convention floor. Under-floor boxes may be positioned before the pouring of concrete on a floor, which thereby permanently positions the under-floor box and is often used in areas where high strength flooring is utilized.
In certain construction techniques it is often advantageous to use a raised floor, which allows the running of electrical wiring cable therebeneath. To provide access to the electrical wiring and cabling, an opening is cut through the floor at a convenient location and the electrical service cables and communication lines are terminated in a box that is suspended from the raised floor. These in-floor boxes are generally open-ended box like containers that are substantially flush with the finished floor once inserted into the opening of the raised floor. A cover having slots and/or openings may be positioned over the open end of the box to cover the electrical connections therein.
It is known to fasten the floor box to the floor by utilizing a bracket that is first mounted underneath the floor and then the floor box is mounted directly to the bracket that has been secured to the bottom part of the floor opening.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective, easily installed and removed fastening for an under-floor box.